Galactic Eggman Fleet
The Egg Fleet is a fleet that was created by the Kuro Akatsuki. It is an immense group of flying battleships built by Dr. Eggman. Bristling with guns, cannons and robot armies, it is capable of laying waste to nearly everything in its path. Built for the purpose of helping the evil scientist take over the world. Layouts The Egg Fleet contained the following ships in the Kuro Akatsuki. The Eggman Fleet was first introduced as a gigantic armada of heavily-armed flying battleships, containing what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Each battleship was armed with powerful cannons, and resembled an aquatic creature and large orange boats with dome-shaped gun turrets that fired huge explosive shells. Animal Fleet *'Whale gunship '- A red ship shaped like a mako shark. It was the basic ship of the fleet, and was armed with a battery of cannons. *'Shark gunship' - Other mako shark like ships are seen as well but are more blue and have four front fins. *'Sawfish battleship' - A formidable ship, larger and more heavily armed than the gunships and shaped like a blue sawfish. In the background of the Egg Fleet stage, it shows that one battleship leads a group of five gunships. They can be destroyed by spinning into their internal mechanisms, causing the bridge to self-destruct. *'Dolphin battleship'- A red ship shaped like a mako shark have a completely red color scheme with stripes of yellow across the side. The battleships have a more stream-like design thus any passageway across the ship and has only one row of cannons, unlike the Mako shark gunships. *'Manta ray ship' - A giant purple ship in the shape of a manta ray. Though they are battle ships of similar function as the other ships, none of the characters actually board any of these ships. Their size is assumed to be greater than the sawfish ships. The are armed with a battery of cannons. *'Whale Shark' - This massive ship is the flagship of the Egg Fleet. It is in the shape of a massive whale shark and is much larger than any of Eggman's flying fortresses. The Final Fortress was heavily armed, and could have easily been the equivalent of the rest of the fleet in size and armament. From a birds-eye view, the Final Fortress appears to be a small city carried on the back of a giant flying whale. The ship's bridge is located atop a large spire that resembles Dr. Eggman's face. Final Fortress is located in the heart of the Egg Fleet, and seems to be permanently surrounded in rough weather. *'Cruiziler' - A large whale cruiser in the Shape of the Blue Whale. It shoots bombs that fall slowly and releases Sky Claws the Eggman Robots. Horizon Fleet *'Sky Shark' - The most commonly seen battleships of the Eggman Fleet. These battleships are very similar to the Mako shark gunships from Sonic Heroes, sharing similar designs. They have a completely red color scheme with stripes of yellow across the side. As mentioned above, the battleships have a more stream-like design, thus they lacks any passageway across the ship and has only one row of cannons, unlike the Mako shark gunships. The size of each of these ships differs between each other. *'Basking Shark battleship' - A large, armored battleship in the Shape of the Basking Shark that resembles the Egg Carrier with a more stream-like shape. It spots a red and yellow color scheme, and is heavily armored. At the bottom of the ship it has large turrets that can fire large bullets with destructive power. This flagship is equipped with eight turrets: three on each side and two in the middle. *'Dark Minerva' - Kuro Akatsuki's Transatmospheric Battleship resembles the Minerva class Battleship and is heavily armored. Kuro Akatsuki's Flagship has beam cannons, CIWS guns, many missile and torpedo launchers, anti-beam depth charge launchers and lastly a powerful Positron Blaster Cannon. As it doubles as a carrier the Minerva has two conventional linear catapults as well as a specialized catapult to launch the Large number of Eggman Robots. *'Death Rogume'- A airship that has gun turrets and cannons. It has a Hanger under that releases Sky Claws the Eggman Robots and Lyon on his Cold Walker. *'Omega Doomship' - A huge flying fortress in the shape of the armored aircraft with red, yellow, black and white colored hull. It is equipped with a super laser cannon, a turret laser cannon, air mines, and missile launchers. *'Shelcoof' - A massive rectangular ship constructed out of a boney-white material similar to the material used to build anti-gravity engines and has anti-gravity sails. Space Fleet *'Snail Shark' - A massive ship of the Fleet. This red battleship was basically a much larger version of the minor battleships, but was much more massive, with extra large engines, was much more heavily armed and had an army of Eggman robots at Eggman's disposal, ready. *'Barracuda Battleship' - A grey battleship had vaguely the same shape as the Mako shark gunships. They also featured several more gun turrets and cannons. But it lacks the ship stabilizers and their bridges were raise onto a platform of their own with a satellite dish on top. Appearances in Other Media ''Sonic X In Sonic X Dr. Robotnik constructed this group of flying battleships. Bristling with guns, cannons and robot armies, it is capable of laying waste to nearly everything in its path. Built for the purpose of helping the evil scientist take over the world. The most common battleships are very similar to the Mako shark gunships from Sonic Heroes, sharing similar designs. They have a completely red color scheme with stripes of yellow across the side. As mentioned above, the battleships have a more stream-like design, thus they lacks any passageway across the ship and has only one row of cannons, unlike the Mako shark gunships. The size of each of these ships differs between each other. The central battleship of the Eggman Fleet resembles the Egg Carrier from Sonic Adventure, but with a more stream-like shape. It spots a red and yellow color scheme, and is heavily armored. At the bottom of the ship it has large turrets that can fire large bullets with destructive power. Layouts *Mako Battleships- The most commonly seen battleships of the Eggman Fleet in Shadow the Hedgehog. These battleships are very similar to the Mako shark gunships from Sonic Heroes, sharing similar designs. They have a completely red color scheme with stripes of yellow across the side. These battleships have a more stream-like design, thus they lacks any passageway across the ship and has only one row of cannons, unlike the Mako shark gunships. The size of each of these ships differs between each other. *Katana Battleship- The central battleship of the Eggman Fleet. It was basically a much larger flying fortress in the shape of the armored aircraft with a more stream-like shape. It spots a red and yellow color scheme, and is heavily armored. At the bottom of the ship it has large turrets that can fire large bullets with destructive power. This flagship is equipped with eight turrets: three on each side and two in the middle. Archie Comics Egg Fleet (Archie) The Egg Fleet made an appearance in Archie Comics's Sonic the Hedgehog (comic series). Constructed by Doctor Eggman (Archie), the Egg Fleet was meant to be the mad doctor's ultimate weapon against his enemies and a vital key in his conquest of Mobius. During its time, the Egg Fleet had many successes, such as eliminating the rouge A.D.A.M., the Destruction of Knothole and much more. The Egg Fleet was however finally destroyed in battle by an enraged Enerjak. During the comic's adaption of ''Sonic Unleashed, the Eggman Fleet presented in Sonic Unleashed was mentioned, this time under the name Eggman's Space Armada. Video Games The Eggman Fleet has appeared in various forms in Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Unleashed, to aid Dr. Eggman in global domination. Sonic Heroes The Eggman Fleet was first introduced in Sonic Heroes, under the name "Egg Fleet", as a gigantic armada of heavily-armed flying battleships, containing what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Each battleship was armed with powerful cannons, and resembled an aquatic creature. The Egg Fleet contained the following ships in Sonic Heroes. With the notable exception of Final Fortress (Which is labeled as the Whale Shark Flagship and Final Fortress by Team Chaotix's mysterious client and the game itself, respectively), the ship's names are not official, but instead a nickname due to its shape. Shadow the Hedgehog In Shadow the Hedgehog, the Eggman Fleet contained a much less diverse selection of battleship than in Sonic Heroes, with basically only two types of ships appearing. The Eggman Fleet presented in this game is far less numerous than in Sonic Heroes, and does not spot an animal theme. Instead, they spot a red color scheme, a more stream-like design and are able to instantly teleport to their designated location. Sonic Unleashed In Sonic Unleashed, the layout of this Eggman Fleet was very similar to the one in Shadow the Hedgehog, with only types of battleships present and not in incredible large numbers. This time, however, its ships had a more smooth design and possessed many more armaments. Purpose It's Purpose for Dr.Eggman archiving global domination through extreme firepower. Description *An massive aerial armada composed of hundreds of battleships. Gallery Egg Fleet Sprites.png|Egg Fleet Sprites Whale Shark.png|Whale Shark, Eggman's Flagship Team Angel heading for Egg Fleet.png|Egg Fleet vs Team Angel Lyon's Egg Fleet.png|Lyon's Egg Fleet under command of Dr. Eggman Egg Fleet Launching.png|Egg Fleet Launching Egg Fleet at Space Colony Januarius.png|Egg Fleet at Space Colony Januarius Egg Fleet Scene Sprites.png|Egg Fleet Scene Sprites Egg Fleet in Anime.png|Egg Fleet in Anime Egg Armada full View.png|Egg Fleet Full View Egg Fleet Deployed from Egg Uru.png|Egg Uru launching Egg Fleet Egg Fleet (Sonic X).png|Egg Fleet in Sonic X Egg Fleet in Game.png|Egg Fleet in Game Egg Fleet in Manga.png|Egg Fleet in Manga Egg Fleet in Comics.png|Egg Fleet in Comics Category:Weapons Category:Gunpla Category:Locations Category:Ships